In flat panel display devices, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is generally characterized by a relatively small volume, low power consumption, low manufacture cost and little radiation. Due to this, it occupies a dominant position in the current flat panel display market.
Liquid crystal displays are widely used in every aspect of modern life. With the development of liquid crystal display technology to date, a variety of liquid crystal compounds have been practically applied. The properties of the individual liquid crystal compounds, including phase change temperature, optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy, viscosity and electric resistance, have a great influence on the final application of the liquid crystal material. The development of new liquid crystal compounds and new compositions containing the liquid crystal compounds is very important for improving the various properties of liquid crystal materials.
The clearing point of existing liquid crystal materials generally is relatively low, about 100° C., which limits the application scope of the liquid crystal displays. Therefore, there exists a need for liquid crystal materials with a high clearing point.